1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device holder, an inner unit, an outer unit, and a tray.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a handler apparatus connected to a test apparatus for testing a device under test electrically connects a device under test to the test apparatus, by causing a device holder retaining the device under test to fit a socket of the test apparatus (e.g., please refer to Patent Documents No. 1 to No. 5).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-147055
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-46902
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-2860
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-39059
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40758
However, if the relative position of the electrode of the device under test does not correspond to the position of the electrode of the test socket, there have been cases in which the device under test cannot be electrically connected to the test socket even by fitting the device holder to the test socket. Also, it has been difficult, in the device holder, to adjust the position of the device under test, and keep the device under test at the adjusted position.